Small handheld electronic devices have become ubiquitous in society, and people are becoming more and more dependent on these devices to obtain information, communicate with others, provide entertainment, and perform financial transactions, among other things. But as these devices become more and more capable, the graphical user interface (GUI) that a person may use to operate the device has remained relatively simple and crude, thus preventing the user from taking full advantage of the capabilities of the device.